


Journey

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: I'm not sure yet, Jouney is also a game and it's awesome do play it if you don't know what that is, Journey AU, M/M, and also this is all in Chinese, there may be more characters
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio opens his eyes, and all he sees is desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

太陽出現在湛藍的天空中，陽光在沙丘上反射，有什麼東西閃爍著光芒劃過天空，破碎的軌跡漸漸黯淡并消失，沙簌簌地響著，倦怠地在地上滑行，有些被一個個佇立的低矮石碑擋住，有些則落到一個擁有繁複的金色繡花的衣領上。

Ezio皺了皺眉，在沙粒開始安逸地在他臉上停留的時候睜開雙眼，隨後迅速抬起手擋在眼前遮蔽刺眼的陽光，一些黏在指上的沙隨著手的動作而落下。他眨眨眼，沒反應過來是什麼東西讓他臉上發癢，下意識地伸手去抹。

“沙…？”他訝異地坐起身，手指搓了搓上面的附著物，它們確鑿的觸感解決了一個問題的同時又帶來了一個新的疑點， “這是從哪來的…”目光四下一掃，Ezio意識到自己正坐在一整片沙地上，他抬起頭，眼睛在適應陽光的聚焦之後瞳孔猛地收縮。

Ezio深吸了一口氣。

四周淡金色的沙地平坦得就像教堂里的大理石，在稍微遠一點的地方開始出現水一樣的波紋，更遠的地方沙丘平緩延綿地一個接著一個，他似乎正好處於周邊所有沙丘的底部，這甚至給他一種它們特地給他留了個空地的感覺，背光的沙丘投下陰影，時不時還有細沙滑過地面，每顆沙粒都柔和地反射陽光。

“Dio mio，”他不敢相信地用力又眨了眨眼，“我這是在什麼鬼地方？”吐出剛剛無意識憋住的那口氣，Ezio盤起雙腿，試圖理清事情的經過，然而他記憶的最後卻是弗洛倫薩的廣場，陽光曬得人直打瞌睡，Sofia和他的女兒在不遠的商鋪買東西，他當時只覺得很睏。睡一下就好，他想，等一下Sofia會來叫他，然後他們會一起回家，或許晚餐的時候可以跟孩子們說說他年輕時候的荒唐事，今天在他身邊短暫停留的年輕人讓他想起了很多…他的意識逐漸歸於黑暗，而等他再睜開眼，就已經被沙丘包圍。熾熱的風夾著沙粒撲向他，他瞇起眼睛站起身來，抬手拍掉臉上的沙，卻被手下平滑的觸感嚇了一跳。

他仔細地摸了摸，奇怪地偏頭，他臉上的鬍子不見了，唯一還在的是那個跟地底下的雕像一模一樣的傷疤。當他把手舉到面前時他愣了一下，不敢相信自己看到的一切——正隨著他意志抓握著的是一雙年輕人的手，皮膚緊繃，肌肉牢牢地裹在骨頭上，充斥著鮮活的力量。他掐了掐自己，真實的疼痛讓他更加不知道該怎麼想，Ezio這才注意到他身上的是那套讓他跑了六個墓穴才得到的鎧甲，黑色的單肩披風翻動著露出紅色的內裡，他不無懷念地用手指摩挲著衣領，上一次見到這套衣服已經是很多年前的事了，那時候他還會對評論他年紀的醫生發牢騷，那時候Catarina還會和他辦“公事”，他甚至能清楚地記得每次辦完后第二天，他叔叔會笑著拍他的肩膀，告訴他下次他可以再大聲點。他忍不住因為腦海里Mario的調侃和Catarina的反駁而微笑，但隨之而來的，有關失去這套鎧甲的記憶則讓他有些發悶，Ezio長出一口氣，反手把兜帽戴上，在衣料帶來的陰影中放鬆了在陽光下瞇起的雙眼，因此更仔細地觀察周圍的環境。他打開了鷹眼，在一片灰藍模糊的景象中找到了一個金色的物體，遠遠的，似乎是一塊石碑，切換回普通視角后，Ezio毫不猶豫地向那個細長的物體走去。

他不知道他這是在哪裡，就像他不知道自己為什麼變回了年輕時候的樣子，不過他的這個第二感官從沒錯過，算是一種直覺吧，他想，沙子在腳下發出細碎的聲響，他傾向於相信它。

沙丘并不高，但是爬上來還是耗費了他不少時間，細膩的沙粒在他腳下打滑，標記他的路程一樣留下一個又一個的凹陷。石碑越來越近，他看清了上面的花紋——頂端的刺客標誌中心鏤空著，平滑的碑身沒入沙丘，當他終於到達頂部，比底部更強的風驅走了一些悶熱，他用袖子抹去額頭上的汗水，才發現剛到他腰際的石碑旁邊還倒了一座一模一樣的，半埋在沙子里，花紋被磨得只剩下一點隱約的輪廓，一瞬間馬西亞夫城墻上褪去棱角的刺客標誌與眼前的重疊。這些東西到底在這裡過了多久？Ezio蹲在地上，伸手撥開覆蓋住刺客標誌的沙，半心半意地思索著，這裡到底有多少這樣的石碑，又是誰將它們留在這裡的？

他轉過頭看向沙丘的另一面，手停留在被陽光照射得帶上溫度的石碑上，覺得他這輩子加起來的驚訝次數都不可能比今天的還要多了。

在沙丘向陽的那邊開始，一直到看不見的盡頭，遍佈了跟他手邊這兩個一模一樣的石碑——直立的、傾斜的、破碎的…它們無一例外地都帶有淚滴形狀的鏤空，他熟悉的刺客標誌，一個一個交錯著，靜默地佇立在風中。

就像一個廣袤的墓地，Ezio緩慢地直起身，視線沒有離開過面前似乎沒有盡頭碑林，埋葬著無數刺客的墓地。

他從碑林一點點向遠處的地平線望去，平緩起伏的沙浪中突兀地凸出一座山，太陽正好落在山頂，下半部分被形狀奇怪的峰頂分割成三塊，陽光穿過正中筆直的縫隙，由於逆光，整座山看起來就像是一個虛幻的剪影，而在他的第二視覺里，它又比太陽還耀眼。

看來那就是目的地了，Ezio上身前傾，雙腿微屈地踩著細沙滑行下去，在靠近碑林的地方停住，他朝著山的方向走去。繞過挺立的石碑，腳下小心地避開那些斷裂了的，如果它們真的是墓碑，那他不會想要表現得不尊重，事實上就算這些石碑不是墓碑，那上面的標誌也讓他感到它們不值得被這樣對待——長久地留在這片荒蕪之地，沒有人看管，沒有人在意，最後只能被掩埋在黃沙中。他在碑林里蛇形，背後留下一條長長的足跡，注意腳下的同時他抬頭看著那個目標所在的高山，這座山從各個方面來講都不符合邏輯，他皺著眉，跨過另一個倒在地上的石碑，這裡怎麼看都是沙漠，據他所知沙漠里不應該有這樣的山峰存在，而那上面看起來近乎人為的豎直裂縫讓整座山看起來更像是人工的造物。但是誰能做出這種東西呢，他思索著，汗水低落在衣領上，頭髮也被黏在額前，放在這裡，是為了什麼？

把年輕的自己跟這座山放在同一個奇異的地方，又有什麼目的？

他想不通，他甚至有種回到跟這幅軀體相應的年紀的錯覺，和當時一樣，他有太多的疑問得不到解答，而現在周圍甚至連商量的人都沒有，他的叔叔早就離開了人世，Leonardo也長眠在地下…他緩慢地停下，手按在身邊的一個石碑上，臉隱沒在兜帽的陰影里，他不知道該怎麼辦。他是死了，還是這只是個醒不過來的夢？風呼嘯著卷起他周圍的沙塵，除此之外一片寂靜，連生命的跡象都沒有。  
“想找個活人看來是沒指望了？”他沖自己笑了笑，看著那個依舊遙遠的山峰，以及峰頂的裂縫，他感覺自己走了相當長的一段時間，向來路瞥的一眼證實了他的猜想：他滑下來的沙丘早就被另一個佈滿石碑的取代，但是山峰的距離似乎完全沒有改變。拜託，他靠在石碑上一臉埋怨地瞪著眼前高大的黑影，你就算不合邏輯也不能這樣，一直到不了的話他可沒辦法調查。

突然眼角有什麼東西吸引了他的視線，Ezio直起身面朝那個白色的點走去，白點擴大成一個疑似教堂的建築，高聳的潔白穹頂在黃沙中顯得刺眼。他步子越來越急促，建築迅速在他眼前擴展，那是一個擁有尖頂的，卻帶上一點中東風格的奇異聖堂，有一大部分已經崩塌在四周，雪白的石塊四散著，只有前堂還頑強地站在風沙里。他幾步跨上殘存的石階，站在穹頂之下的陰影中，莫名的涼意讓Ezio舒服地呼出一口氣，他拉下兜帽四處打量，地方不大，右邊幾步之外就是另一面墻，左邊則直接通向外面熾熱的陽光與黃沙，面前的石壁上巨大的刺客標誌幾乎是他意料之中的，標誌前左右對稱地擺放了兩對石碑。但是有什麼不一樣了，Ezio蹲下身仔細地看，應該光滑的碑身上面多了些繁複的花紋，仔細一看石壁上佈滿了同樣風格的紋路，細細的線條交錯著，而這讓他感到莫名的熟悉。  
他歪著頭伸出手，期望通過順著線條的描摹帶回點記憶，手指觸碰到冰冷石壁的瞬間，花紋從接觸的那點開始散發出金色的光，光流水一樣地沿著細線蔓延開來，最終匯聚在標誌中央，Ezio退後了一步，他終於知道熟悉感的由來——這個花紋在很多地方都出現過，甚至可以說穿插了他的人生：他拿到的第一顆金蘋果，教堂的地下室，馬西亞夫的鑰匙，圖書館里的那顆金蘋果，都是這種風格的花紋。他毫不懷疑那是那些所謂先行者留下來的產物，石壁脈動一樣地震動，發出奇異的聲響，穹頂落下砂石碎屑，金線蔓延開來遍佈了每個角落，壁前石碑上的細紋也響應一樣地四散出金光，Ezio忍不住抬手遮擋，眼睛在變得刺眼的光線下緊緊閉上。

一聲重物落地的轟鳴后，一切變得死寂一般，遺跡的震動停止了，那白噪一般的聲響也消退，只在他耳朵里留下一點點餘韻。Ezio慢慢地睜開眼，發現自己站在一個比剛才的沙漠更奇怪的地方。  
沒有天空，沒有地面，也沒有遺跡，一片雪白的虛無界面，他漂浮在正中，白色的細線出現又消失，他還沒來得及做出任何反應，面前就突然出現一個人，他下意識地袖劍出鞘，在看清那個人的輪廓之後又收回袖劍，站直身體看著面前不知道該稱為靈體還是別的什麼的人。

那是當年越過他，跟另一個叫Desmond的人對話的那個女人，那個先行者。

先行者看著他，什麼也沒說，雙臂一抬，眼前蒼白的世界開始出現顏色和建築，一男一女赤裸著身體在奔跑，他們衝進了一棟建築，動作敏捷迅速，然後衝出破碎的窗戶向上爬去。Ezio感覺自己就像在跟他們一起跑著，視野晃動，畫面一個接一個的閃過讓他幾乎看不清楚。一瞬間似乎有一個作坊，裡面一個穿著疑似先行者的人手裡拿著一顆蘋果，那是在操控人們么？他咬緊了牙齒，難道這就是先行者的真面目，千百年前的暴君？接著畫面一閃到了一個開闊的地方，他猜測那是屋頂，女人手裡多了一顆蘋果。

“我拿到了，”她氣息不穩地轉過頭看向她的同伴，對方還沒來得及反應，她就一臉驚慌地喊，“小心！”

畫面歸於黑暗，他依舊漂浮在一片虛無之中，顏色逐漸褪去，周圍回復最開始死寂一樣的純白，先行者看著他，面無表情。

“是你把我帶到這裡來的嗎，”Ezio忍不住開口，太多問題，太多得不到解釋的現象，他不明白，他的使命不是在圖書館里就結束了么，為什麼現在他還在這裡，面對同一個幽靈？“為什麼，難道我的使命不是完成了么！這裡到底是哪裡，那座山上到底有什麼，不管我怎麼走都沒辦法靠近它，我現在到底——”

又是一陣重物落地的悶響，原本寂靜的空間開始充斥著白噪，Ezio突然意識到這代表著什麼——如果它們是把他送進這個空間來的標誌，那麼現在，它們就是在把他帶出去，回到那個莫名其妙的沙漠，讓他面對那座莫名其妙的山。

“——不，你不可以就這樣把我送回去！”他衝上前，試圖抓住先行者，但是對方在他眼前崩塌四散成一堆互相纏繞的金色的細線，像顏料滴進水裡一樣，金色漸漸佔據了這片虛無的空間并向他壓來，“我有太多問題！我需要答案！我——”

又是一陣刺眼的白光，他反射性地閉上眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio知道自己被送回了沙漠中，他閉著眼睛都記得在踏進遺跡前看到的高山的方位——他的正後方，遺跡入口的正前方——它永遠不會縮短的距離，以及陽光投射在山頂的角度。這下可好，他歎了口氣，他是要在這裡被困一輩子了，第二個一輩子。一陣熱流帶起他的衣角，他奇怪地睜開眼，發現自己不再站在遺跡的陰影下，而是處在另一個沙漠，或者同一片沙漠的另一個角落中，周圍沒有石碑，沒有破敗的遺跡，只有延綿不斷的沙丘，和那個固執地散發熱量的太陽。

他用力拉上兜帽，這次兜帽帶來的陰影並沒有讓他感到舒適，反而讓他有些發悶。他抬起頭看向遠山，太陽的下半已經隱沒在山體后，沙漠卻絲毫沒有變涼的趨勢。熱氣從衣服里蒸騰上來，又被兜帽困在窄小的空間里無法散發出去，汗水黏膩而他有些透不過氣。但就算這樣都比被曬傷好，他抬手摸了摸鼻樑，上一次曬傷的時候他脫皮脫得像條蛇。Ezio深呼吸幾下，拉了拉衣領試圖驅散點熱氣，幾乎是無奈地朝山走去，在想念遺跡的陰涼的同時，思緒也回到那個奇怪的地方——那片虛無的空白之地。他咬著口腔內壁，強迫自己壓下莫名出現的煩躁。先行者展示給他的片段出現得毫無道理，曾經，他們透過他與那個還未出生的，名叫Desmond的人對話，他能明白自己只是傳承的工具，他的啟示是他需要的訊息。但是這次這個片段明顯跟Desmond沒有關係，他說不清為什麼，內心就是認定了那兩個奔跑著的人都不是Desmond。

他們給他的感覺不對。

混亂的逃亡片段沒有解釋任何東西——這是哪，他為什麼在這，他到底是活著，還是已經...他握了握拳頭，指下真實又荒謬的觸感讓他不知道該如何思考，問題一個接一個地堆積：那兩個人是誰，為什麼他們手上有蘋果，又是誰在追逐著他們？

他們所在的地方是那麼的陌生，他從來沒見過那樣的建築，而先行者們在這一切中扮演的角色更加讓人無從判斷——Altair手上的蘋果承載了知識，他曾經擁有過的蘋果是一個以使用者生命為代價的武器，而那些先行者手上的蘋果，確真真實實地能夠控制人心。

他們究竟是仁慈的造物者，還是殘忍的奴隸主？

一瞬間，他甚至有點慌亂——對無知，對不知該如何應對掩藏在一個又一個謎團之下的真相的慌亂，他想知道答案，又怕它顛覆他的人生。幾十年下來，他已經不再是當初那個憑藉一腔怒火前去刺殺復仇，任憑感情左右的小年輕了，然而在這片荒野中，他的感性漸漸佔了上風，或者說，在一個又一個他完全無法解釋無法理解的問題面前，他的理性無法如常運作。

現在思考這個還太早，他甩了甩頭，決心先放下這些莫名的負擔，他需要更多線索來一點一點地解開所有疑惑，就像他曾經做過的那樣——花一生的時間尋找啟示——而不是抓著一個片段不放。不就是再年輕一次么，他想，這樣其實挺好的，他笑了起來，來回搖晃活動著手臂和肩膀，天啊這感覺真好，想想他幫助那位東方刺客的時候，稍微動一下全身骨頭都噼啪作響，像要散架一樣，現在他可以隨意拉伸肌肉而不感到疼痛。

不管這是新生，還是死後靈魂暫時的停駐，又或者是又一個啟示，他都決心好好享受這個再次年輕的機會。不是每個人睜開眼都會發現自己回到18、9歲的年紀的。

黃沙在他腳下響著，熱風呼嘯著衝過他身側，捲起的沙塵落在他眼裡。Ezio嘟囔著不是很禮貌的詞句用力眨眼，并抬高頭，在避免更多風沙侵入眼睛的同時伸手去揉，視線因為生理淚水而有些模糊。  
用力眨去多餘的液體，他迎著風瞇起眼睛，突然停下了腳步。

“奇怪，”Ezio挑起一邊眉毛，雙手搭在一起舉在額前，進一步遮蔽陽光，確保自己不是被太陽曬花了眼，“那座山…”

黑色的剪影更大了，昭示著它與他之間距離的縮短。這個發現讓他高興地歡呼了一聲，刺客加快了步伐，最後甚至小跑起來，沙子害得他跑起來有些不穩，但他的全部注意力都放在面前的巨大山峰上。

隨著他步子的加大加快，山體也緩慢地，幾乎不著痕跡地在他視野里擴大。他真的靠近它了，Ezio因為激動而喘著氣，腳步適應了沙地的柔軟而變得平穩，這不是錯覺，他真的在縮短距離，雖然還是只能看見山體的輪廓，但是比起一開始，他現在已經是前所未有地接近那座山了。至於突然能靠近的原因，他決定等到山腳下再慢慢思考，畢竟，誰知道這樣能夠縮短距離的機會能持續多久呢。

就在他這麼想著的時候，那座山似乎又維持住了自己的大小，就像是個詛咒，他垮下眉毛稍微撅起嘴唇，真的，簡直就像那座山在故意捉弄他一樣。想再試試自己的運氣，Ezio又繼續跑了一陣，最後他不得不承認他的好運到頭了——距離在縮短了剛才那一點之後便保持不變，唯一改變的只有他周圍的沙丘，和那個逐漸被高山粉碎吞噬的太陽。

他放慢腳步恢復到小跑，衣服因為汗水而黏在他身上。現在，他該思考是什麼造成了這短暫的距離縮短了。

思緒還沒繼續下去，他腳下就踩上了一個不同於沙子質地的東西，堅硬的觸感使他蹲下身查看：那是一個石刻的刺客標誌，被風沙磨得幾乎看不清形狀，只剩一個模糊的影子。一開始他以為那是又一個石碑，癱倒在風沙里等待最終的消亡，然而標誌中央實心的石面卻與石碑不同，上面清晰的細密紋路在淡化的標誌中間顯得格外突兀。他撥開覆蓋在上面的細砂，手指觸碰到異常冰冷的石面的瞬間，花紋——他現在才看清它們就像遺跡中的那種，繁複交錯著蔓延在可見的石面上——從標誌中央溢出金光，接著腳下石塊開始震動，細砂滑落表面的窸窣聲與石板互相摩擦的巨大聲響從不遠的前方傳出，平整的沙地突然陷下去一塊，接著有閃耀著光芒的東西從地下飛出，它們有意識一般地盤旋在他頭頂，發出奇怪的，給人一種閃光的感覺的聲響，Ezio仰著頭，幾乎是目瞪口呆地看著這些像玻璃碎片的東西拖著破碎的尾巴朝遠山飛去，在空中留下一道道痕跡。

“這，”他瞪著腳邊光芒逐漸暗淡的石面喃喃自語，“這又是什麼？”

每當他覺得自己不可能更驚訝的時候，這個奇異的地方總是冒出更多讓他意想不到的東西。

“這裡簡直不能更奇怪了。”他自言自語著站起身，壓低身體謹慎地在石板——或者說石箱，石棺——上，向剛才碎片飛出的地方走去，下陷的沙面旁裸露著石面，覆蓋住那塊區域的石棺的細砂因為剛才的震動散落在一旁，充滿裂痕的棺身躺在黃沙的懷抱中，徹底死亡一般的姿態讓Ezio莫名地傷感。

“你說的沒錯，”一個低沉的聲音在他身後響起，他一時間不知道該高興自己終於遇到了活人，還是該擔心對方的善惡好，Ezio僵住身體，稍微偏過頭，肌肉緊繃，做好隨時反擊的準備，隱藏在單肩披風下的手上的袖劍輕輕地滑出，呼吸立刻變得緩慢綿長，“這地方確實不能更奇怪了。”男人沉默了一下，他接下來的話則直接讓Ezio忘記謹慎。

“我不是敵人，”他說，“收起你的袖劍，刺客。”

Ezio迅速旋身，雙手袖劍毫不掩飾地出鞘，他不知道對方是怎麼看出自己使用了袖劍的，這種觀察力如果是敵人可不太好對付，他雙腳一前一後彎曲蓄力，雙手防禦性地擋在面前，劍身在陽光下閃著威脅的光，刺客稍稍瞇起眼睛盯著陌生人，從身形和移動的動作來看，對方大約二十多歲，他一身白袍，絲毫沒有被威脅到一般姿態輕鬆地站在原地，深棕的寬大腰帶緊緊地縛在紅色的綁帶外，綁帶從身體正中垂下一條，正在風沙里肆意飄擺。Ezio注意到對方兜帽上明顯的鷹嘴，與陰影之外的鼻尖與嘴唇后驚訝地歪頭——如果說他過於眼熟的裝束讓他產生了懷疑，那嘴唇上與他一模一樣的傷痕則確定了一切。他認得這幅裝束，他認得那個傷疤。最初被仇恨衝昏頭腦的時候，是這個身影讓他不至於偏離正途，是這個身影的主人留下的東西指引他前進的方向。

他瞪大眼睛。

“Altair？！”他收回袖劍直起身，嘴巴因為過於驚訝而微張著，“可是你…我…”

他試探地走近一步，不敢太接近這個傳說中的刺客，這個他敬仰了追隨了一生的人。他雖然與他相隔了幾百年，但是他依舊是他心中的導師，他不敢相信眼前所見的一切。很久以前他就曾經對著Altair的塑像想象過，想象真實的，有色彩有血肉的他會是什麼樣的，他會如何與他交談，如何與他探討聖器與生命的意義，他甚至想象了很多版本。但現在，當人就站在他面前，他卻失去了話語的能力，一個遙不可及的夢想突然化作實體，一切就像他自己年輕的身體一樣荒謬，確又不容置疑地真實。

好了，他木木地想，他在跟一個死了幾百年的人對話，現在，這個地方不能更奇怪了。

“所以我是死了麼…”他幾乎是自言自語地說，因為想到Sofia而歎了口氣。站在他面前的刺客導師從風中捕捉到依稀的字句，他理解年輕人的遲疑，正如他自己也猜想的那樣——他意識的最後，是圖書館沉重的大門，他手中的最後一把鑰匙，以及已經持續了很久的黑暗——不同的是，他深知自己只剩下一具尸骨，而不是暫時的昏睡，他沒有帶任何補給品進圖書館的原因也是這個——確保自己的死亡。他只不過是一個領路人，保護聖器不讓它們落入敵手，確保正確的人在命定的時間找到它們是他最後的任務，而蒙古人到來的時候他卻捨不得馬西亞夫，就當他是年老而多愁善感吧，他放不下那座冰冷又溫暖的城堡。

更何況，有什麼比一個死人更能守住秘密呢。

“你很驚訝？”他靠近年輕的刺客，目光沒有離開他嘴角熟悉的傷疤，這讓他感到奇怪，同時又有種莫名的認同感，“從你的裝束我可以知道你是一名刺客，現在告訴我，年輕人，你叫什麼名字。”  
“Ezio，”還沒從驚訝中回過神來，Ezio幾乎是下意識地回應了對方的命令，“Ezio Auditore da Firenze，導師。”他看著眼前這個密函里的幽靈，這個他人生的領路人，他身上這套鎧甲的真正主人。“而且不，我不驚訝，“深知對方問題所指，他苦笑了一下，摸了摸讓自己還有些不習慣的光滑的下巴，”其實我一直有這個感覺，只是…沒打算多想。“他有預感很久了，遺書也是寫了又寫，改了又改，然而每次看著Sofia跟孩子們，他都會覺得——或者說希望——他還可以再撐一段時間，再撐個幾年，或許他可以撐到幫女兒恐嚇男友，幸運的話還可能看到她結婚的那天。

“但是該來的總是要來的，”他無奈地聳肩，“這畢竟是不可避免的。”

“你怎麼知道我是誰。”兩人距離已經縮短，Ezio現在能清楚地看見對方兜帽下的臉——這是雕像所沒有的，灰白的複製品只刻出了他的鼻樑與嘴唇，并沒有留下他沉穩冷靜的雙眼。金色的眼睛鎖住他的，Ezio吞嚥了一下，他終於理解那些被Altair拷問的人是什麼心情了。

在這雙眼睛的注視下，你什麼都會說的。

“我…你幾乎是一個傳說，導師，每個刺客都知道你是誰，更不用說我家地下室還有一個你的塑像，“他有點不好意思地笑起來，沖Altair攤開手坦白道，”而且老實說，Altair Ibn-La‘Ahad，我追隨了你一生。“

風沙簌簌地響著，Altair看著眼前跟自己有著同樣傷疤的青年。不遠的沙丘背後躺著他開啟了的另一副石棺，當時，在白色碎片消失在視線中後，他便坐在原地思考——第一個遺跡中看到的混亂片段，那之後突然可以縮短距離的高山以及現在的停滯。接著他便聽到石棺開啟的聲響。他是開著鷹眼找過來的，趕到時青年藍色的光芒蓋過石棺逐漸暗淡下去的金光，那些白色的碎片正拖著它們的尾巴在他頭頂盤旋。他換回普通視角，看到他身上是自己製作的盔甲。長袍上華麗的繡花裝飾並非他的設計，但在對方身上卻莫名的契合。

盔甲，傷疤，能夠啟動石棺——或許也能夠啟動其他先行者的遺物。

他想必就是他生前理應引導的那個人了。

只是現在，在他們都不再活著的時候，讓他們在這裡相遇，目的到底是什麼？

“走吧，“他說，轉身朝山的方向邁步，知道對方肯定會跟上，”我們還有事要做。“


	3. part 1 of CH3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the full edition  
> enjoy?

“你有什麼打算？“Ezio跟在Altair後方，兩人盡量迅速地登上沙丘，風沙突然變得強烈起來，他們看不清遠處，只能依稀看見沙丘之下一個巨大的，從凹陷處聳入天際的遺跡，殘破的建築跟癱倒的石柱四處散落著，古老的石壁抵不過流沙的入侵，一大半埋沒沙塵中，“你知道那座山幾乎是有意識地拒絕人接近吧？我是說，剛才我是有縮短距——Altair？！”

他話才說到一半，Altair就向前跨步，壓低身體順著沙丘平滑的表面滑了下去，Ezio來不及叫住他，只能急忙也跟著滑下去。風劃過他的臉頰，兜帽被吹得幾乎要從放棄對頭部的遮蔽。他瞇著眼睛，手稍微離開身體舉在兩側以保持平衡，陽光閃耀在Altair留下的劃痕上，他驚訝地看著那道足跡緩慢地改變形狀與方向——越接近平面，流沙越是像有自我的意識一樣扭轉穿梭，流水般起伏著，一個波瀾混合著另一個波瀾，一道軌跡隱沒在另一道之中，繞過石質的殘骸向遺跡深處蛇行。他從沒見過這種事，雖然這也不是第一個他從沒見過的東西了，但帶著他向前滑行的流沙仍讓他感到有些緊張——誰知道這些看似無害的東西會把他帶去哪裡呢，要是他與Altair被迫分開，他能夠擺脫流沙操控的軌道，找到那個傳說中的刺客么？Ezio咬緊了牙齒，他的視線由足跡向上，棕色皮靴的主人正側頭看著他，金色眼睛的注視莫名地令人安心，他呼出一口氣，沖他笑了笑，指著地上的流沙挑起眉毛，Altair給他打了個手勢讓他等會兒再問，兩人在流沙的帶領下離遺跡越來越近，最終衝進了低鳴著的沙障。沙塵肆虐著，視野一片模糊，隨著他們的深入，他漸漸看不清Altair的身影。

“Altair！”不顧沙塵會進入口腔，Ezio張嘴大喊，在一股幾乎是衝著他來的風沙中反射性地閉眼，雙手前臂交叉擋在面前遮蔽，“等一下！”

只有呼嘯的風做出應答，他睜開眼的時候眼前昏黃一片，腳下的流沙仍然帶著他向前，束縛著他，操控著他。Altair原本隱約可見的身影徹底消失，滑行的痕跡迅速被流沙扭曲淹沒，無跡可尋，風沙打在他臉上，感到些微疼痛的同時他想起敘利亞的沙漠，同樣的殘酷，同樣的廣袤，同樣的讓人容易永遠消失在其中。

“Cazzo，Altair！”他提高音量，一邊詛咒著這個專門與他過不去的鬼地方，一邊努力尋找導師的身影，他開啟了鷹眼，盡可能地在沙暴中看到點什麼，隨便什麼，然而視線中只有令人氣惱的灰白，物體的輪廓比平時還要模糊，“Altair！”他繼續喊著，同時用力眨眼試圖讓視野能變得清晰，然而不管是哪個視角都是一樣的，他連自己所在的方位都無法判別，更不用說找到那個與他走散了的導師了。

他握緊拳頭瞇起雙眼，幾乎是全神貫注地用力看著前方，在勉強閃過一個石柱之後，模糊的光影中終於閃現出一抹晃動著的微弱金光，金色的痕跡貼著地面標示著主人的行蹤。Ezio鬆了一口氣，仍舊不敢放鬆力道地瞪著稍縱即逝的嚮導，幸運的是沙流順著金色的路線往下，一路深入遺跡的腹地，在Ezio開口想要再次呼喚失蹤的導師的時候，一個不容置疑的力道扯了一下他的半肩披風，將他拉到石壁間。失去重心，Ezio不可避免地朝著拉力的源頭倒去，多年的訓練讓他在跌入陰影的那一刻反手抓住偷襲者的手腕，右腳在地上用力一踩，身體就著倒下的趨勢撞上去，將對方壓倒在地，另一手袖劍出鞘向前刺去，金屬碰撞的聲音穿透風的呼嘯，他這才注意到用臂甲擋住了他進攻的人全身是耀眼的藍。

“Altair，“他握緊了手，石壁間的縫隙安靜得異常，風沙像是刻意避開這裡一樣，只有偶爾飄進來的砂礫貼著地面滑行，發出細小的聲音，Ezio眨了眨眼，導師白色長袍的輪廓在陰影中顯現出來，金色的眼睛似乎自帶光芒，從有些凌亂的兜帽下看著他，“我還以為……”

導師收回自己的袖劍，反手掙脫手腕上的鉗制，推了推他的肩膀，年輕的刺客趕忙站起來——剛才他跨坐在他身上，靠的實在太近，甚至能清楚地感受到對方身體的熱度——後知後覺地也讓袖劍回到劍鞘中，不算寬闊的縫隙不自然地響起回音。他看向背後，肆虐的黃沙跟他們毫無關係，就像無形的屏障籠罩在這廢棄的建築上，只能抵禦，不能損傷。

“這邊。”Ezio看向Altair，對方已經邁開步子朝縫隙的深處走去。兩面的石壁上褪色了的圖畫看不清內容，腳步聲迴響在遺跡中，兩個人一前一後，一句話也沒有。

一個沉默地引導，一個安靜地——就像他之前的人生中那樣——跟隨，不同的是那時時間的溝壑橫在面前，他的聲音無法溯源而上到達他的耳邊。

而這次，雕像不再是雕像，溝壑不再存在。

握了握拳頭，Ezio趕上去，與Altair並排行走。

“導師，”他說，“導師，我有疑問。”

“你當然有疑問，”中東人看向他，“我們都有。”

“但是你看起來比我知道的多，”得到回應，意大利人大膽起來，“我想知道你知道的。”

“我知道的并不比你多，Ezio，”轉回去看著漸漸透出光亮的走道，Altair長出一口氣，“對於這個世界，我跟你一樣是學徒。”

“但是你總是在引導，你似乎知道前面有什麼在等著我們。”

“我不知道。” 

“不知道？”

“沒錯。”

“可是——”

“我想，”他打斷了他，兩個人走出縫隙，站在一個旋轉樓梯的末端，樓梯中央鏤空的窗格里，石質的巨大器械沉寂著，浮塵漂浮在陽光下，隱約能聽到碎片獨特的聲響，“我們可以在這裡休整一下，交換我們所知道的。”

“匯總信息并進行分析。”Ezio回憶著，接著有些驚訝地看著導師轉過身坐在台階上，稍微仰著頭看向他，嘴唇上的傷疤此時格外顯眼：“刺客的重要技巧。”

“好吧，”Ezio也跟著笑起來并在他旁邊坐下，手肘同樣撐在膝頭，雙手在腿間交握，動作幾乎一模一樣，棕色的眼睛迎上金色的，“讓我們來為任務做準備。”

\-----------------

“我知道的不多，”Altair先開口，引導對話展開，“我醒來的時候，就躺在一片沙漠之中。”

“這點我們都是一樣的，”Ezio接下去，睜開眼前看到的最後的影像在眼前晃過，他眨了眨眼，“然後我使用了鷹眼，看到有塊石碑位於沙丘的頂端，上面有刺客的標誌。等我到了那裡，又看到了更大的目標。”

“那座山，它是金色的。”

“對，所以我才向著它走。”

“但是它就像是幻象一樣，一直無法靠近。”

“老實說，我那時候還以為我瘋了，“他笑起來，這裡就像最開始那個遺跡一樣，遠離沙漠的炎熱與無情的太陽，這讓他拉下兜帽，手肘支撐在身後的樓梯上，雙腿伸直交叉，舒服地靠在冰涼的石階上，”死了，卻又沒死。”

“我懷疑這跟‘他們’有關。”

“他們？你是說先行者？”

點頭。

“我看到了他們的影像，在先前那個遺跡里——”

“你也進入了遺跡？  
”  
“是的，裡面有像外面那樣的石碑，正中的墻上是刺客標誌，“Ezio靠著台階，有些圓滑的棱角並不磕人，伸手比劃大概的方位和大小，”上面還有花紋。”

“蘋果上的那種花紋。”

“對，然後它開始發光，等我反應過來的時候，我看到了那個跟Desmond說話的先行者。”

“Desmond？”

“我也不知道他是誰，但是她說過，我的一生只是給他傳達信息，“他抬起頭，看著向上盤旋的階梯，”似乎你不是唯一一個引導別人的人，Altair。”

“我從未說過我是。”

“很謙虛，大導師，”忍不住笑起來，他拍了拍中東人的手肘，“就像傳說所說的那樣。”

“…你還看到了什麼？”

“對對，那是個虛無空白的世界，但是一瞬間天空出現在眼前，我甚至能清楚地感受到地表的硬度，”Ezio皺眉，手安穩地搭在腹腔上，“我看到很奇怪的東西，還有兩個人，一男一女，他們從先行者那裡偷走了蘋果。”

“不只有一個金蘋果，”Altair思索著，手無意識地在剛才被拍過的地方摩挲，“在那個時期，似乎這些聖器是被大量製造出來的。”

“所以你也看到了一樣的影像？”

“恩。”

“我不明白，最後是誰攻擊了他們，先行者？”

“這個，”他頓了頓，“恐怕我們都無從知曉。”

“因為從我們那個角度來看，”他繼續說下去，Ezio坐起身對上他金色的眼睛，“不能排除是被我們視角的主人攻擊的可能性。”

“但是，”他皺眉，“難道我們不是視角的主人么？”

“我們不曾到過那個地方，那不是我們的人生，”Altair站起來，看向高聳的古老器械，“更何況，我們不能完全相信他們。”

“他們還從未欺騙過我們。”

“就算是朋友，”他徹底背過身去，Ezio站起來，對方聲音里的情緒讓他有些不知所措，“也有欺騙你的可能。”

沉默降臨在他們中間，Ezio突然有一種衝動。

“我不會欺騙你的。”

Altair側過頭，鷹嘴下鼻樑與下巴的鋒利線條什麼也沒有透露。他上前兩步，手舉起來又尷尬地停在半空，最後還是猶豫地按在刺客的肩上，目光帶著重量落在手背，他固執地握了握，手下的肌肉緊繃。

中東人身上的氣味讓他想起君士坦丁堡的街道——沙，皮革，香料，汗水——和他人生中最後的追尋。

肩膀線條柔和下來，導師不著痕跡地拉開距離，手劃過空氣回到他身邊，浮塵胡亂地飛動，跟著行走時帶起的氣流跟在紅色飄帶的末端。Altair轉身走上階梯，一塊四方的光斑在墻上跳躍，經過時背上的彎刀反射著光，腳步頓了頓，他側過身，傾斜的光下兜帽投下的陰影更深。

Ezio愣了一會兒，才反應過來對方這是在等他跟上。他趕緊拉上兜帽，加快腳步站到對方身側，兩人一起邁出步子，登上下一個台階。

“你先前說你知道的不比我多，但是在看到有生命一樣的流沙的時候，你看起來沒有絲毫的驚訝。”

“在經歷過遺跡之後，我以為你已經知道這地方不能用常理來理解了？”

“好吧，”他聳肩，“確實，這地方詭異的很。”

“或許你該試著習慣它，”他瞥了他一眼，“我覺得我們會在這裡呆上相當長的時間。”

“第二個人生，想想也不賴。”

“人不應該有第二個人生。”

“因為‘我的意識不會回到這個世上’。”

Altair轉過頭，他們肩並肩行走著，手偶爾會觸碰到對方，他探究地看著意大利人，熟悉的話語帶著異國的強調。他的密函——散落在各地，隱藏著關於聖器的、關於他的訊息——他的人生歷程，他的遺產。

他是怎麼看到的？他確保它們的分散以不被聖殿利用，而現在年輕人準確地引用了他的字句，是他的錯覺，還是他真的看過？如果看過，又看了多少？

他張了張嘴，還是沒有問出口，腳步聲在遺跡里迴響，碎片晶瑩的聲響環繞著他們。

“你有沒有看到石棺？”旋轉梯繞著雕花的原型窗框往上，旁邊的石壁密不透風，細長的窗口外能看到盡職地呼嘯著的沙障，“它們被掩埋在沙子下面，一樣有蘋果上的和花紋跟刺客的標誌。”  
“如果我沒記錯，”Altair回憶了一下，“它的開啟方式跟遺跡一樣，都是觸碰。”

“裡面還有東西飛出來，像是碎片。”

“確實像碎片，問題是，什麼的碎片。”

“而且我很好奇，到底這些遺留物的開啟標準是什麼？”

“血脈，”Ezio驚訝地轉頭，Altair看了他一眼，視線回到眼前似乎無限延伸的階梯上，“我在研究蘋果的時候，獲得的不僅是武器的知識。”年輕的刺客低頭看著自己身上的黑色盔甲——它輕盈而且堅韌，弗洛倫薩最好的鐵匠都做不出它的哪怕十分之一——想起密函中那個沉迷于對聖器研究的男人。

突然，從建築深處傳來一聲悶響，遺跡劇烈晃動起來，石塊的縫隙間落下細碎的沙塵，Ezio四處張望，不知道這古老的建築是終於無法承受時光的打壓，要在他們四周崩塌，還是他們無意中觸發了什麼機關。Altair臉上是跟他一樣的驚訝，他們對望一眼，無聲地達成結論，迅速往上跑去。


End file.
